


Things you said with no space between us

by sinking_wthatship



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, idk what this is, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinking_wthatship/pseuds/sinking_wthatship
Summary: 2009 Phan making out in Phil's bed. Smut ensues.It's very cute and cheesy and their first time doing 'stuff' and Dan can't seem to be quiet.Neck kisses, obviously.So here is a depiction of what happens in dialogues only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but I felt like it lol

‘You’re so- _Dan_.’

‘Wow, thanks.’

‘Shut it, you spoon. You can’t blame me for running out of words right now.’

‘Oh, why is that?’

‘Because you drive me freaking insane; we’ve been making out for half an hour and I can’t think.’

‘Then don’t. Come and kiss me more.’

 

‘You’re so beautiful, _fuck_.’

‘Oh god, I love your lips on my neck..’

‘Yea?’

‘Hmm- _fuck_ , Phil!’

‘Oh, you do like it.’

‘ _Phil_ , ‘s not funny – _oh god_ ’

‘Shh baby, Martyn’s sleeping next door.’

‘You’re not allowed to kiss me?’

‘It doesn’t really sound like I’m _kissing_ you.’

‘Stop laughing at my expense you absolute twat! I’m not even that loud!’

‘Ouch! Put that cushion down, it’s unfair!’

‘Admit I’m not making sexy noises then!’

‘You are, though!’

‘Kinda hard not to when you’re basically latching on my neck. Mind you, I have like a g-spot over here.’

‘I’m not _latching…_ See, I’m just.. nuzzling, like that… You like it?’

‘ _Phil_ ’

‘Hmm, god you’re so cute, I want to bite you.’

‘Please don’t, I’d be too loud.’

‘I kind of want you to be.’

‘You’re so cheeky. Fuck, come up here, kiss me.’

 

‘ _Dan_ ’

‘You’re panting.’

‘I want you.’

‘ _God_. Me too, Phil, so much.’

‘Yea? What do you want sweetheart?’

‘Dunno, just- Touch me?’

‘Sure, sure, Dan; shit, whatever you want baby, just tell me?’

‘I just- I want to stay like this, kissing you, feeling your lips and tongue on my neck too.. But I want you to touch me also… Like, lower. Can you? Please?’

‘Yes, god, _yes_. Wanna undress you too, is that okay? Can I?’

‘ _Please._ ’

‘So, so pretty, Dan. Lift your hips up for me, babe.’

‘Thank god we’re not wearing jeans right now.’

‘That’d have been some pretty intense exercise. Hey, what’s funny?’

‘Sorry. Just- you’re hard as fuck.’

‘I mean I sort of expect to be, given the situation, don’t you think?’

‘Hmm, why that?’

‘Like, you’re arguably the hottest person I’ve ever seen, let alone gotten into my bed; I think that’s a reasonably good reason to – _shit, Dan_ ’

‘You think I’m – _the hottest_?’

‘You are baby, you’re so perfect.’

‘ _You_ are. Shit, Phil, you’re so good to me.’

‘Babe, what are you doing?’

‘Exploring. Can I?’

‘Please feel free to.’

‘You’re big.’

‘Uh, thanks?’

‘Stop laughing, for fuck sake!’

‘Make me, then.’

‘Come here. Let me kiss that cheeky grin away.’

 

‘ _Fuck,_ okay, lay on your back.’

‘Think it’s time for a nap?’

‘Full of jokes today, aren’t we?’

‘Shut up, come here.’

‘I am. I’ll just lie on my side.’

‘You’ve trapped my leg and now I can’t move. Was that your plan all along?’

‘Yup. You’re trapped now; all mine.’

‘Thanks god.’

‘You smell good.’

‘Mhh. If someone opens the door now they’ll see your naked bum.’

‘You should be thankful I’m basically hiding your body right now.’

‘Got my personal human shield I see?’

‘Well… I sort of like the idea of protecting you from everything.’

‘Because you’re such a powerful Titan aren’t you?’

‘Shut up.’

‘Kiss me then.’

‘Where? On the cheek?’

‘You’re so silly!’

‘On the jaw? Or here? On the neck?’

‘God, yes please.’

‘Your skin’s so soft, I wanna kiss you all over.’

‘ _Phil_ , please touch me.’

‘Yea? God, you’re so beautiful.’

‘ _Fuck_ , Phil. Kiss me.’

 

‘Fuck I love your sounds.’

‘Your hands feel so good.’

‘Do they?’

‘Fuck, kiss me more.’

 

‘You okay?’

‘Stop asking that – _shit_ \- you literally have a hand around my penis Phil, I’m fucking fantastic’

‘Don’t act so entitled when I literally have you by the dick.’

‘You’re awful, I hate you.’

‘No you don’t.’

‘Yes I do. Can you do that thing again?’

‘The thing with my wrist?’

‘ _Yes_ , please’

‘Like this?’

‘ _Oh_ , yes.’

‘You like that?’

‘Feels so good.’

‘You’re so pretty.’

‘Can-Can I do it to you too?’

‘What about?’

‘Touch you.’

‘Oh god, yes. I mean, sure go ahead.’

‘You’re so stupid.’

‘You _love_ me.’

‘A bit. Fuck, you really _are_ big.’

‘Is that a bad thing?’

‘No I guess, you’ll just have to prep me well, when we do go all the way.’

‘Oh. So that’s a _when_ , not an _if;_ have you- have you ever thought about that before?’

‘I mean, _yea_. Quite a lot actually. I’m not quite _ready_ in practice yet, I think, but. I’d definitely want that one day.’

‘God, you’re so hot. I definitely think about it too, sometimes.’

‘Yea? Tell me what exactly you think about.’

‘Um, okay, first you’ll have to slow your hand down if you want me to be able to actually speak.’

‘Wow, am I that enticing?’

‘You are. I think about lots of things, and sometimes- sometimes they’re not even proper things, it’s just like, _you,_ your voice, body, face, smell, your hair, I don’t know, just you.’

‘Fuck, _Phil_.’

‘It just gets me so riled up sometimes, thinking about all those details; makes me hard.’

‘D’you sometimes, y’know, touch yourself thinking about me?’

‘You’re being unfair; I have no filter right now!’

‘I like when you talk like that; that and your hands, gets me close. Keep talking, please.’

‘Yea, okay, come here, let me whisper about that in your ear.’

‘Tell me.’

‘Right, so when I’ve been thinking about you for a while, when I’m really worked up; I’ll end up touching myself, and that’s when- that’s when I’ll start clearly picturing the things I’d like to do you, Dan. I’ll imagine kissing, tasting, touching, _getting into_ you.’

‘ _Phil_ , phil, _god_ , go faster please. Fuck, that’s so hot, I want that too.’

‘Your legs are twitching.’

‘It feels … _intense_.’

‘Well, I’m just an amazing lay.’

‘Literally shut the fuck up but also don’t stop talking please.’

‘I’m gonna kiss you now.’

 

‘Ohmygod, _Phil_ , stop, can’t keep quiet.’

‘S’okay, don’t be.’

‘Your parents.’

‘Don’t care, you can moan against my shoulder, s’okay.’

‘ _Shit_.’

‘ _Babe,_ you look so good, I’m getting close.’

‘Please, god, please.’

‘I’ve got you, bear.’

‘Kiss me.’

 

‘Your stomach is quivering.’

‘Please don’t stop.’

‘I’m not.’

‘You’re gonna make me come.’

‘C’mon, let go, _love_.’

‘Fuck, fuck, _kiss me_.’

 

‘Come here.’

‘Holy fuck.’

‘Holy fuck, indeed.’

‘That was amazing, I love you.’

‘Love you too. Now let’s cuddle.’

‘But you- _Oh_.’

‘Hey, don’t laugh!’ You should’ve seen yourself, you have no idea how hot you were.’

‘Well, I’m flattered.’

‘You should be. Now come cuddle before I kick you.’

‘Such a romantic request Phil, how could I possibly decline?’

‘Shut up, you turnip.’

‘You _love_ me.’

‘A bit, _maybe_.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really interested in knowing what you guys think of this work; it's a style I'm not sure to go back to but I definetely wanted to try it out bc I've read a couple fics in this style and I just wanted to try it out myself.
> 
> Truth is the reason why I decided to post this drabble is I'm really looking into starting a bigger fic, with some solid plot and stuff, except I'm going through a bit of a crisis inspiration-wise so I'll be taking some prompts down in the comments! I'd like for it to be either smut or fluff or angst but like mild angst or at least NO MAJOR CHARACTER death because It would kill me to write it lmao yesss i'm a baby like that soz not soz.
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading me and giving me all the love and kudos and positive vibes ilyyy i'll try not to suck as much at uploading but no promises bc I'm trash. xxxxx


End file.
